Benutzer Diskussion:YunaHatake
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von YunaHatake. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep. *Piiiep* Re:Yuna Hii freut mich das du hier hergefunden hast. Sorry das ich mich erst jetzt melde, wegen deinem Char hab ich mir überlegt das du ihn so übernimmst wie in der Narutopedia da du sowieso geschrieben hattest das du aus einem Labor von Oroschimaru stammst. Wir können es auch so machen das später herauskommt das wir sowas wie Zwillinge sind die halt im Moment noch nichts voneinander wissen. Ansonsten könnte ich mir auch einen Char von Rikku machen :=D Pain88 - Dissi 23:53, 21.Feb. 2011 Hi Yuna hättest du Lust und Zeit in der Gamepedia von Darkpain14 mit zumachen du könntest dir die Spiele von Final Fantasy vornehmen. Ich füg dir mal den Link dazu ein. http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Game-pedia_Wiki Game-pedia dann noch schöne Grüße von mir. Pain88 - Dissi 00:02, 22.Feb. 2011 hey freut mich das du zu uns gestoßen bist. Ich wollte dir bescheid geben, da du so gute geschichten schreibst habs aber i-wie vergessen sorry =D. Wie ich sehe hat dir Pain88 ein Link zu meinem Hauptwiki eingefügt (Game-Pedia Wiki). Da sind viele Benutzer dabei, die du aus N-Pedia kennst (Pain88, Sasori17, Toma67 usw.) würde mich freuen, wenn du mit Final Fantasy helfen würdest =D. Bevor ich es vergesse du bist doch ein Fan von Lippis geschichten oder? Er hat Die Geschichte des LipiNoBakuha hier nicht nur neue Kapitel geschrieben, sondern auch alle seine Diskussion:Die_Geschichte_des_LipiNoBakuha|Charaktere zum "leben erweckt" =D. Hoffe es gefällt dir[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:25, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hii yuna ich hab dir mal den sb von konoha auf deine profilseite gestellt dann kannst de mal wenn de zeit hast anfangen bei mir geht es auch wahrscheinlich erst wieder am wochenende viele grüße =D Pain88 - Dissi 13:22, 23.Feb. 2011 hey ich weiß das du weise damit umgehen wirst. ;) ist auch weil die meisten artikel von Darkpain gesperrt waren so kannst du jetzt auch die noch vorhandenen Seiten bearbeiten.. Hat gesehen das de einen eigenen Steckbrief entworfen hast. Wenn du willst kannst du bei den anderen SB die Farbe mal anpassen. Im moment hab ich noch keine richtige idee wie es hier weitergehen soll. hab mal ein forum eröffnet kannst ja mal reinschauen vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was ein.. Forum:Übersicht lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:24, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) NIN-NEKO Huhu isch bins hat grad dei bearbeitung bei Nin-Neko gesehen. Echt klasse XD wie ich sehe hast du mehr ahnung als ich, wie man eine tabelle erstellt. *verlegen werd* wenn du mal lust und zeit hast kannste dir mal ein paar vorlagen und so en zeug überlegen und erstellen und mir was beibringen. wäre echt klasse :) ich kopier nur im moment und pass die teile halt an. ^^ dann noch schöne grüße nach Kölle [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 01:35, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey leider kann isch misch erst jetzt melden. xD Ursprünglich stamm isch aus dem Rhaa Maa Gebiet (Rhein-Main-Gebiet Hessen) nähe von Frankfurt. bin aber von da weggezogen.:( mit den vorlagen mach ich es auchso von den kollegen borgen und einfach anpassen. *g* aber du hast die vorlage auch echt klasse umgestellt ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach aus ner vorlage wieder so ein tabellencode zu machen. Hat am anfang mir von den alten benutzerprofilen so eine tabelle kopiert und dann mal eine vorlage gebastelt. wenn ich da gewusst hätt das die noch in der narutopedia als vorlage existiert hätt ich mir die mühe ersparen können, aber vielleicht war es auch gut so einfach mal ausprobieren. zur zeit will ich mit ner if anweisung was ausprobieren was aber bis jetzt bei Kingdom Herz vorlagen noch nicht geklappt hat. bei einer zelle geht es und wenn zwei zellen vorhanden sind klappt es einfach net. ;'( muss mal mit dem Zeichen ! was ausprobieren. im moment geistern mir zwar einige ideen durch den kopf aber ich kriegs se beim schreiben net auf de rechner. *schreibblockade* ich werd nächste woche mal hier wieder mehr machen ist halt wie bei dir erstmal in der narutopedia gucken und den jungs da ein bißchen auf de finger schauen >:D dann noch der job hat halt leider mal vorrang ;P PS deine Geschichte hat ich ja schon in der narutopedia gelesen ist echt klasse gemacht vorallen wie du deine Dialoge mit eingebaut hast. ich mach jetzt erstmal schluss mit dem plausch sonst gibt dass hier noch einen Roman und du wirst mich hassen weil ich deine Disse so voll spame ^___________^ dann noch ganz viieeeellee grüße nach Kölle [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 01:21, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS stimmt es das Düsseldorf der Parkplatz von Köln ist? Hatakegakure hey wegen gestern das macht nichts. ;D Passiert bei mir auch mal. Wegen Laputa ich wusste den Titel nicht mehr aber das Bild kam mir bekannt vor. Ausserdem hast du mich grad auf eine Idee gebracht. :D Betrifft Den Handel mit anderen Dörfern. Mir geistert da schon seit längerem eine Idee durch den Kopf ich würd gerne so eine Verbrecher Organisation mit ins Spiel bringen die sich die Kontrolle über den Handel und so mit aller Gewalt sichern will. So eine Art von Yakuza brauch nur noch einen anderen Namem. Die könnte man dann später als Antagonisten nehmen. Muss mir mal morgen so ein paar Schurken Charaktere aus denken. Die sollten dann in einer neugegründeten Stadt ihr Hauptquartier haben und ihre Untergebenen Mitglieder halt aussenden um andere Dörfer in wirtschaftlicher Hinsicht von sich abhängig zu machen. Wenn du dazu noch ein paar Ideen hast kannste sie mir mal aufschreiben. dann noch viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 19:28, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS jetzt hab ich schon wieder deine Disse vollgespamt. ^___________^ ---- das ist eine gute Idee mit den Zepellinen und der Dampflok gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:44, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS ich überlege mir eh schon wie ich Hatakegakure von meiner noch nicht erschaffenden Mafia Organisation unter Kontrolle bringen kann. ;D Der einzige Schwachpunkt liegt nur in der Versorgung der Einwohner. Wär ganz gut wenn diese Strolche dann versuchen würden deine Handelwege zu sabotieren. RE2 wäre auch ne möglichkeit das de für die waren so ein festen ankerplatz benötigst aber mit den luftschiffen ist das auch ok so wäre als alternative bei etwaigen belagerungen gedacht. ich muss mal langsam einen spion bei dier postieren wird sonst für mich immer schwerer mit dier schritt zu halten scherz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:16, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS mit dem schwachpunkt meinte ich eigentlich die verwundbarkeit von hatakegakure die idee mit der kuchyiose ist doch gut.. ja so irgendwie ich setzt die woche was auf und dann können wir es gemeinsam bearbeiten du kannst dir ja schon mal deine orte des Waren Umschlags ausdenken. grüße [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:12, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ich kann aber erst morgen gegen 18.oo on sein könntest auch so ein Transport Teleportations Jutsu entwerfen. Ich brauch dann nur ein Störgerät entwickeln lassen um ein bißchen dazwischen funken zu können Hehe [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:15, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey wo holst'n du die ganzen Bilder her??? FF oder wo?? könnt auch einpaar gebrauchen [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:39, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS ich hab schwierigkeiten mit dem japanischen zeichensatz scheint bei mir nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Hats zwar bei mir mit installiert aber es wollte sich nicht schreiben lassen wie machst du das?? Bearbeitungs Vorlage Hey ich hab für uns eine Vorlage:Im Enstehen von der Narutopedia kopiert, damit können wir unsere Artikel so markieren dass wir entweder gemeinsam daran arbeiten oder nur ein Autor. Code Eingabe ist gibst du bei von wem, dein Name ein dann darfst nur du diesen Artikel bearbeiten. Lässt du von wem weg || dann ist es gemeinschaftlich. Wenn du eine andere Farbe für die Vorlage willst kannst du sie ändern. ;D lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:42, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) bei welchem artikel?? Dann schau ichs mir mal an und ändere das für dich [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:17, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ok ich schaus mir mal an bis gleich ;DDDDDD [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:25, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Heeeey da war ein Fehler in der Vorlage *g* wenn das die Jungs von der Narutopedia wüssten *lol* ich ändere gleich die Eingabe box damit es beim nächsten mal klappt. Was du eingegeben hast war schon richtig ich hat nur beim vorlagen name vergessen ein leerzeichen zu machen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:35, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naklar sie fielen mir nur so in meine Finger. ;) DP14 hat sie von der NP und ich hab den rest von der vorlage mit der automatischen Kategorie Bearbeitungspflichtig von unseren Kollegen aus der Narutopedia geborgt. *grins* Aber ich denk das ist ok so... einer hilft dem anderen... [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:41, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS was ich noch fragen wollte du benutzt auch den Monobook??? Ich hab nämlich die Navbar links angepasst. Wenn da noch was rein muss kann mans später mal machen lg pain88 Inhaltsverzeichniss im Artikel Hey Yunchen wenn dich die Inhaltsangabe bei deinen Charaktere stört dann kannst du die Anweisung: einfügen dass verhindert die Anzeige der Inhaltsangabe. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:34, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey Yunchen ich war gerade essen......ist erstmal ein test ich finde aber so in der art macht das spass lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 11:24, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey klar kannst du ändern ich hats an dem Tag nur auf die schnelle gemacht. Wenn dir bei mir was mal auffällt mit Tippfehlern und Grammatik kannste das ruhig ausbessern. Kann sein das ich mal Bilder brauch ich sag dir dann bescheid [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:00, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :P.S ich hat mir heut eine datei von auron hochgeladen wenn die gebrauchen kannst dann nimmst du sie dir für deinen artikel ich hab noch ein anderen . ::echt klasse wie haste das so schnell gemacht wenn ich mir mal ein paar zeichen selbst entwerfe dann kannste sie jeder zeit verbessern . Daaanke [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:19, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::ist mir grad aufgefallen du hattest persische Keilschrift :D wenn de da mehr zeichen hast können wir die doch benutzen. Vielleicht auch ägyptische Hyroglyphen die würden auch gut aussehen. grüß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:29, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Telepathie? Hey Yuna das wollte ich auch grade machen...heheh :DDDD Zwei Kunoichis mit dem gleichen Gedanken. Kannst du Gedanken lesen??? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:43, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :ich glaub du hast die fähigkeit des Gedanken-Kontroll-Jutsu entwickelt. Muss mir eine Schutzfunktion mal dafür ausdenken. :PPPP ich wollte nämlich auch darangehen und bei der erstellung der Seite tauchte schon MembersHatake auf. Ich muss mal ausprobieren bei mir ob die Bilder auch kleiner gehen [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 22:17, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hey Yunchen wenn du willst kannst du bei meinen Chars. auch bei gelegenheit bilder einfügen. Im moment hab ich private probleme, daher bin ich zur zeit nicht in der lage etwas zu machen. du hast da freie hand. ich brauch mal ein paar tage auszeit. Versuch im laufer der woche auch hier wieder weiter zumachen. Bei Problemen kannst du dich auch an DarkPain14 wenden. Er kann auch mal seinen hintern bewegen. Mit dem SB-Konoha und der eingebauten Funktion haste echt klasse gemacht und wenn du willst dann nimm dir bei gelegenheit ruhig auch die anderen vor. Bei SB Sonstige wollt ich noch was testen den kannst du erstmal so lassen. ich muss halt einfach mal abschalten denn im moment geht mir alles nur noch auf die nerven. dann noch viel spass best grüße [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 15:38, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Chat-Funktion hey Yuna, ich hab jetzt die Chat-Funktion freigeschaltet. Damit kannst du mit anderen Benutzern ganz leicht chatten und musst nicht warten, bis der jenige auf seine Dissi schaut. Die Chat-Funktion kannst du über HIER erreichen. Viel Spaß XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:20, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Der erste Link funzt net!! hab aber auf der Linken Navi-Box unter dem Forum die Chat Funktion reingestellt. Die geht!! kann man morgen mal ausprobieren falls zwei zur gleichen zeit im wiki sind. greetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:39, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Das hier ist der richtige Link zum Chat.. grüssi [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 11:19, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey Ich glaub das ich eben auch ein Bild mit der gleichen Namensnennung (Sango) hochgeladen habe. Aber kein Problem zur Not kann ich es auf einen anderen Namen verschieben. Hat mich bei Inuyasha bedient. Ansonstem können wir es auch wie in der Narutopedia machen bei zwei gleichen Vornamen...Begriffsklärung... gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 10:53, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey mit den Bildern ist es ok, da du bei deinen immer den Clan-Namen mit hinzufügst. Hat jetzt bei mir in einer Vorlage den gleichen Vornamen benutzt was aber nichts macht, da wir auch eine Vorlage (Begriffsklärung) wie in der Narutopedia haben. Können dann bei Gelegenheit auch so eine Seite erstellen, in denen die gleichen Begriffe (Namen) aufgeführt und mit der entsprechenden Verlinkung ergänzt werden.. Viva Hatake-Clan mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 13:04, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey ich hat es schon in der Narutopedia mitbekommen, wir müssen halt abwarten, irgendwann wird schon noch jemand mitmachen. Hat ja auch auf Leya Uzumaki gehofft, aber die ist schon ne weile nicht mehr on. Wir machen erstmal mit unseren Charakteren weiter. mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 13:50, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey kannst ja schonmal ein Bild für die Hauptseite aussuchen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 22:58, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey Supi jetzt müssen wir noch schauen wie wir das Bild auf die Hauptseite bringen. Auf jedenfall find ich den Schriftzug voll gelungen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 17:51, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey du hast den Banner ja super hinbekommen! Schade nur das der Name des Wikis zu lang ist :) Gruß, JustinFrage stellen! Ja ich habs auch schon auf die entsprechende Größe angepasst, ich brauche nur noch die Adminrechte, ich mach den aber nur im Neuen Look, das ist so viel einfacher... und die meisten Benutzer benutzen auch lieber den neuen also brauchen wir ein Design für jeden Look, nicht wahr? Ach ja, sag mal wie hast du das hinbekommen mit der Naruto schriftart? Ich hab solche schriftarten schon ständig gesucht, aber immer nur welche in Schwarz-Weiß ;-) Gruß, JustinFrage stellen! H,i ich hätte noch zwei Bitten: 1.Könntest du villeicht in Naruto Schrift auf weißem Hintergrund die Buchstaben N,F, und W machen? 2. könntest du villeicht den Banner ohne Grünen Hinergrund, einfach nur die Schrift machen und hocladen??? Justin 20:18, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja super danke :) Also die Buchstaben bitte einzeln jeweils auf einem Weißen Hintergrund also drei verschiedene Bilder. Gruß, Justin 16:37, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir villeicht einfach sagen wo du die Schrift her hast? Gruß, Justin 16:48, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Achso danke, ja aus den Buchstaben mach ich ein Webicon fürs Wiki das jeder in jedem Look sehen kann...Gruß, Justin 16:57, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) wird nichts besonderes ;-) So fertig, jetzt müssen wir ein wenig warten bis sich der Cache leert und der Server aktualisiert...Wenn wir alle schön aktiv sind dauert das nur ein zwei Tage :) Ich kann das auch noch ändern wenn ihr das dann nicht so toll findet ;-) Gruß, Justin 17:19, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ich hatte eigentlich vor die Auszeichnungen wiederherzustellen, da ich finde das die zum Wiki sehr gut passen, wenn du was dagegen hast sag bescheid ;-) Gruß, Justin 10:34, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt dabei einen Monobook Oasis Skin zu machen, wenn du irgentwelche bestimmten Charas da mithaben willst, lade bitte ein Bild des Charas (Vollständig, nicht Portrait) hoch. Aber nur Gif! Gruß, Justin 11:44, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Chat wenn de noch da bist komm doch mal in den chat [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 21:09, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC)